Unexpected: CONTINUED!
by Wish You Luck
Summary: this is the continuation of the story unexpected on RainOrTears's profile
1. Chapter 1

After saying those two words, Artemis sent of another blast of magic, sending his old companion head over heels. He landed with a sickening crack against the wall.  
><em>Funny, how your friends and enemies can change in such a short time. <em>Artemis thought  
>While Artemis was pondering over that thought, Holly cautiously approached the once bodyguard.<br>_No need to be cocky_. _I wonder,_ _is he dead?_ There was only one way to find out.

After she made sure he was unconscious, she checked for a pulse. There was none. He was dead. Despite Butler's hatred toward the two, she didn't believe that he would betray them.  
><em>Wait, Could our captor have mesmerized him?<em> Holly opened Butler's eyes. His retinas looked ragged. _He was mesmerized! Holly thought. I have to tell Artemis_.

She turned around to tell him, but he was right next to her. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Artemis, if I would have figured it out sooner-" He cut her off. "It wasn't you fault Holly. I should have known." he whispered, voice shaking. "I should have trusted him more." Holly put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "It'll be okay Artemis, I swear it." he looked at her and said, "Thank you, Holly." and finally let his tears fall, mask of indifference shattering.

"Well look what we have here!" said a cold, familiar voice. Seir! "Artemis Fowl, boy genius, finally showing weakness? The boy that heartlessly kidnaped a Fairy? This is too rich great!" and laughed.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Artemis Shouted.

What did I do? Seir pouted. "I didn't kill him, quite the contrary, you did Artemis, right Holly?" he stated and smirked. He knew this would send the boy over the edge.

Sadly Seir was right. Artemis would have lunged for Seir's throat right then, had Holly not put her hand on his shoulder.

It took all his will, but he managed to say one sentence to him. "You are nothing but pure evil. You don't deserve to die. I wouldn't want to hurt all the people whom are already dead with your presence. You need to live a painfully long life. You'll need it to make up for all you sins." and walked away.

"Oh how sweet." Seir said. "Trying to play the hero. What's next Fowl? Are you going to become a police officer like little Holly?" he laughed. "That's good because they'll need a replacement captain!" said, turning completely serious.

"What are you talking-" Holly began to ask, but she didn't get to finish her sentence, because right then she felt something slice down her back, slowly and painfully. She shrieked. She felt her magic trying to heal her wounds, but Seir kept stabbing her over and over again.

I wonder if Artemis feels the same thing. She wondered.  
>"I can, hence the reason I'm not doing anything." Artemis said, but it was just a whisper.<br>_Artemis? _Holly asked. _Yes? I take back anything I said about you. And I just wanted to tell you that- _she didn't get to finish.

Artemis suddenly felt the pain lift, and he knew what that meant. Even though logic told him that she was gone, he refused to believe it. He scrambled over to Holly, and held her. "Holly? Holly please come back, I can't live without you." And now with is voice just a whisper. "I love you." No response came.

"Well now that that's taken care of, and with you too broken to be of any use, I bid you _adieu_, stupid boy!" Seir said. Artemis thought to words; _for Holly. _He didn't realize it, but he unleashed a bolt of magic so powerful, it made the one that killed Butler look like a summer breeze. _There will be hell to pay! _And from Seir's point of view, hell was paid indefinitely. When Artemis was done with him, there wasn't even a corpse left over. He sat with Holly for hours, just crying his heart out, for her and for everything else that happened in his life.

**AND SCENE! Sorry, that's my thing. Anyways, I'm FLIPPING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I LOST INTERNET ACSESS 'CAUSE MY COMPUTER BROKE! Anyways, here's so trivia for you; what do you think Artemis is going to do about losing Holly? Tell me IN THE REVEIWS, NOT IN PM! I only check my PM like, once a week. And I want to start small, so at least 5 reviews until I update!**

**L8er, wish you luck!**


	2. gone

I am very sorry to say that our dear friend, you know her as wish you luck, has suddenly passed away. She was a great person and didn't deserve death. As you can infer, this story cannot be written any longer. I am sorry on wish you luck's behalf, she had a passion for writing and a fire I thought would never go out. But reality can be a cruel and gruesome place. Please do not send sympathy in reviews and in private messages. It will only make letting go that much harder.

With a heavy heart, I bid you this first and final goodbye.

Sister.


End file.
